


Zaeed Massani vs The Halloween Costume

by CelticGrace



Series: Lucy [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGrace/pseuds/CelticGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy insists on Zaeed wearing a costume to take their twins out trick or treating.  He objects, vehemently, until he sees the actual costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaeed Massani vs The Halloween Costume

“I’ll take the boys out, but I am not putting on a goddamn costume,” Zaeed grumbled.

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest.  “You have to.”

“Says who?”

“Your sons.”

“Why do I have to take them out anyway?”

“One, because I don’t want you scaring the hell out of the kids who come to our door,” she said, glaring at him, “and two -”

“They’re supposed to be scared, Luce,” Zaeed interrupted.  “That’s the whole bloody point of the holiday.”

“And two,” she continued, guiding his hand down to rest on her growing belly, “I’m too big to go chasing those two all over the damn station.”

They glanced down as they both felt the baby kick.  A girl this time, Dr. Michel had said, and thankfully, a singleton.

“That was one hell of a kick.” Zaeed laughed.  “Was that a vote for you or for me?”

Lucy scoffed.  “Me of course.”

“And why aren’t we getting the Admiral to take the boys out?  Or Hilary? We could stay in and having a night to ourselves.”

“Uncle Steven’s off who knows where, some conference or something.  And Hilary’s in flight school.” Lucy leaned in and brushed a kiss across Zaeed’s lips, very effectively cutting off any further protest, and then proceeded to count off more names with her fingers as she awkwardly rested her head on his shoulder.  “And before you ask… Joker, Vega and Cortez are all on Arcturus preparing for another tour.  Chris is working a double shift, and Carlson said there weren’t enough credits in the galaxy to convince him to do it.” She kissed Zaeed again. “So, you can argue all you want, Mr. Massani, but you’re not getting out of this.”

Zaeed knew he’d lost when Lucy used his… their… last name instead of his first.  Not that he’d had a bloody chance to begin with.  He really didn’t mind taking the twins trick-or-treating, but he drew the line at wearing a goddamn costume.

“You have to,” Lucy said again, breaking into his thoughts.

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

She frowned.  “You didn’t have to.  It’s written all over your face.”

“Why, Lucy?  Why do I have to wear a -”

“Papa?” a small voice said behind him. He spun around to find KJ standing on the steps just outside the kitchen, Eddie one step above him.  “Are you gonna take us out for,” KJ frowned in concentration, “tricks ‘n’ treats?”

“I…” He stopped and really looked at his sons.  “What are you two wearing?”

“I’m Han Solo,” Eddie said, “an’ he’s Luke Skywalker.”

“And what is it you lot are expecting me to go as?” Zaeed asked, turning his gaze back to Lucy, who was trying hard not to laugh.

“It’s on our bed,” she said, pointing up the stairs.  “I picked it up this afternoon. Why don’t you take the boys with you to try on your costume.”

With a suppressed sigh, Zaeed scooped up the twins and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom.  He was pleasantly surprised to find the costume consisted of nothing more than a black floor-length hooded cloak, and a note from Lucy:

> _Just put the damn thing on and quit complaining! And yes, this is all there is to the costume.  If I thought you’d wear it, I’d have picked out a robe to go with, but just put the cloak on over what you’re wearing, and quit scowling!  This isn’t about you.  This is about your sons.  So buck up or I’ll do worse to you next year._

Zaeed rolled his eyes at the note; he didn’t think he’d complained that much, at least out loud.  He glanced at the twins, who were looking up at him expectantly.  “So, who’s this supposed to be anyway?”

“Emp’ror Palp… um…” KJ frowned as he struggled to remember the name.

“Palpatine,” Eddie finished for him.  “He’s the bad guy.”

“An’ we’re the heroes!” KJ added excitedly.

“Bad guy, eh?”  Zaeed slipped the cloak on over his t-shirt and jeans and looked at himself in the mirror.  Not even close to the nightmare he’d envisioned.  “And I suppose my being the bad guy was your mum’s idea of a joke?”

“No, I was making a point, Z,” Lucy said from the doorway.  

“What was the point exactly?”

She frowned.  “That’s… not… don’t worry about it.”

He smirked.  “You can’t remember, can you?”

She rolled her eyes and then smiled at the twins.  “Are y’all ready to go?”

They both nodded.

“Good.  Stick with your Papa, don’t go wandering away from him, or each other.”  She crouched down in front of them and whispered just loud enough for Zaeed to still hear her, “And don’t let your Papa go wandering off either. Okay?”

They nodded again and headed downstairs while Zaeed hauled Lucy to her feet.  

She gave him a stern look.  “I mean, Z.  If you wander off and leave them -”

“Never.” He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her forehead.  “I may have objected to the costume -”

“Vehemently,” she muttered. “And often.”

“But,” he continued, “I never objected to taking the boys out.  Just because I’m dressed as the goddamn villain doesn’t mean I’ll act like it.”

“All right, all right, you’ve made your point, Massani.” She started down the stairs.  “We’d better hurry before our heroes eat all my brownies and find themselves grounded instead of trick or treating.”

Zaeed laughed.  “Now who’s the villain?”

 


End file.
